Sakura Kisses
by Wynth
Summary: She found him in her backyard, staring up at her flowering sakura tree with admiration. She saw so many things just by looking at him. Beauty. Pride. Elegance; and another thing she'd keep with her forever. His sakura kisses. •ByaSaku / BLExNAR / AU•


S A K U R A . K I S S E S

* * *

They were beautiful. Small, supple, sugary, and their petals were stretched out widely so that their centre was bared, revealing a fresh tone of pink. Each flower danced in the wind, and the thin branches of the sakura tree moved slightly at the same time, as though tempting him to reach out and touch them.

He did, blinking softly, as he cupped a sakura into the palm of his large hand. The sensation of the petals on his skin was soothing, something he hadn't experienced for a few months considering he had been sent to patrol the shinobi regions and the sakura tree back home was currently bare. These were beautiful. Fresh, tended for with clear care. He wanted to meet the person who planted the tree, as he could tell it was hand-planted by someone due to the surrounding environment, and the till of the soil at the base.

"Hey you! Hands off!"

He started at the feminine but angry voice, retracting his hand from the sakura flower and blinking in surprise at the woman that was storming towards him with her fists clenched; she had the word 'death' written in her eyes. He noted the white, frilly apron and the housewife clothes that she garbed but knew, ultimately, that she was a ninja. Furthermore, her pink hair was somewhat surprising, even after knowing Yachiru for many years; he only hoped that this female wasn't like the other.

"My apologies," he said calmly as soon as she was at least a foot from him.

"Yeah," she frowned, her startling green eyes almost hidden from her lids. "You should be. That tree took ages to plant and bloom and I'm _not_ going to let some stranger with a fancy katana suddenly pollute my precious!"

He blinked again, raising an eyebrow incredulously. "I do not think a sakura tree will suddenly wilt at one human touch."

"Well, you never know." She pointed a finger at him warningly. "Hands off; I'm watching you, pal."

He knew from his gut feeling that he suddenly got that she was telling the deadly truth and this knowledge both intrigued him and scared him—not that he'd ever admit it. "I do not doubt it."

She nodded, crossing her arms and huffing, her apple-green eyes narrowed on him. "Furthermore, may I please say this: get the heck outta my yard."

He looked around, and sure enough the garden was fenced off with a picket white fence that wouldn't even be able to keep out a baby, but then again, many ninja tend to trust their neighbours not to steal or entire private property anyway. And this woman had hawk eyes so she would probably beat the snot out of anyone who did it. Byakuya considered himself lucky to not have a single scratch—yet. He nodded at her steely expression before pivoting and heading for the back gate which was currently open; he felt her glare on his back the entire time.

Then, suddenly, when he almost reached the gate, he heard her loud laughter from behind and Byakuya looked over his shoulder, curiosity getting the better of him. There she was, clutching her stomach as though it would fall out, with tears of mirth leaking from her eyes as she cackled. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Was he just the butt of a joke or something? Regardless, he felt silly, not that he'd show it.

As soon as she tried to start breathing properly and fail, he spoke up. "Need some help?" he asked dryly. All he wanted to know was why she laughing and then scram the heck outta there.

Wiping the water from her eyes, the pink-haired woman sniffled and waved a hand at him. "Come on in, I'll cook up something." She jabbed a thumb over to her humble hovel. Byakuya was suspicious instantly but he took a step towards her nonetheless as she headed for the back door of her home. As soon as she was at the frame and saw that he was still by the gate, she giggled and yelled out, "Come on, Flower-boy! If you love my flowers, you'll _love_ my tea!"

Was it a trick? Should he follow? She was... suspicious but appeared to be relatively harmless--despite the massive amount of energy he felt surging from her. However, as soon as she had mentioned the tea, his mouth suddenly seemed to become very dry and he felt thirsty. How odd. Was it a sign that it was a trap or something?

"Gee, you are seriously not from around Konoha are you?" She laughed that laugh that told him that she was laughing at him; he frowned, trying to ignore the fact that the sound was actually quite nice to listen to. "I'm not gonna cut you up and eat you, ya know. Just wanna treat someone who likes the same thing I do." She gestured to the sakura tree that continued to dance in the wind.

Byakuya paused for a moment before analysing her quickly. Despite being deceptive—like moments before—she seemed genuine that she wasn't going to "cut him up and eat him"; so sue him, the thought was amusing. So with that, he took a step towards the woman, and then another. She nodded in satisfaction as soon as he stopped at the balcony steps and then approached her, his tall frame seeming to take up a lot of space on the large balcony, even though he wasn't. "I'm holding you to your word."

"Good boy."

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked tonelessly.

She blinked innocently—genuinely innocently. "No?"

"Then I'd cease with the hints that I am a dog; I know others you can do that to."

She laughed. "It's part of my charm, Stranger."

"Byakuya," he stated, onyx eyes penetrating into her green ones. "Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Sakura Haruno." She extended a hand but the noble shinigami found himself trying to fight the urge not to chuckle at her name. She caught the glee in his eyes—she must have—as she frowned and retracted her hand and began tapping her foot. "Don't even say it."

"Pardon me?"

"You were gonna laugh at my name?"

He tried not to smile. "I assure you, I was not."

"Hey, BB," she stood right before him, jabbing a finger into his chest—he flinched at the touch and at the nickname—as she bit out the rest of the sentence. "I've been trained by the fifth Hokage, my genin sensei, my friend who works in interrogation and by many more great ninja, so I think I'd be able to know if someone was planning to laugh at me."

"And you me."

She stopped shortly, blinking in surprise as she took a step out of his personal bubble; he breathed out quietly in relief. "Touché," she muttered. This time, he actually chuckled. "Do you still wanna come in, BB?"

He tried to ignore the nickname. "I think anyone who can amuse me is definitely worth my time."

Sakura didn't know whether she was flattered or insulted. Flattered that he obviously didn't find much fun and so on, but insulted that he didn't feel particularly up to joining her before for tea as she was not 'worthy'. "Goody-oes." She clapped her hands together, deciding to feel neither of the emotions; unknown to her, she was blushing. "Come in, BB." She moved into her home, giving Byakuya some space to enter.

"Thankyou, Blossom."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek—in anger or embarrassment—while the noble shinigami fought back the urge to smile once more.

* * *

She was twenty-nine, a mother and a wife; she was at least. She had explained that her husband had been killed many years ago but she had taught herself not to grieve for him anymore, as she knew that death was inevitable for everyone, as well as being the way of a ninja. Her child, a young boy who resembled his father greatly, had died—crushed to death—three to four years before. Byakuya had wondered if he had ever met the two but knew that he wouldn't have; the chance was too slim.

She didn't cry as she spoke, even though her voice was mournful. And he wasn't sure how to act either, whether he should have comforted her or something. But he didn't. He remained in his seat with her special tea in his grasp as he watched and listened to her talk. He liked her voice. He could hear much knowledge and development behind it. He could tell just by listening that she had lived a filled life, even if much of it was covered in negatives times; she had lived.

And while Byakuya watched her move, watched her talk and smile, he knew that despite her young age, she was ready to move on already. The thought was saddening.

_Why did she tell me all those things to begin with?_

"What about you?" Sakura asked, her green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Her thin fingertips traced the outer brim of her cup that was releasing light steam from her hot tea. "What's your life like?"

Byakuya breathed out, tilting his head to the side while he decided what to say. "I'm a traveller; walked around the shinobi regions for two years, seeing different things, different battles and cultures."

"How come you've never been to Konoha then?"

"Took my time."

"Oh." She paused, head downcast so that she could take in her reflection in her drink. "Any family?"

"Yes... but they are long gone."

Sakura blinked slowly, the words 'I'm sorry' on the tip of her tongue, but she knew by looking at him that Byakuya didn't want any sympathy to begin with. He had seen death, that much she knew just by staring him in the eyes, and it seemed that that death was what had changed him. She could see some very faint laugh lines around his eyes and lips, indicating that one time in his life he was as childish as she was. But that mirth hadn't graced his face for years; too many years, it seemed, to make it real.

He was an enigma.

And little did she know that she was too.

* * *

They had met several times a year for four years. Byakuya would always stand underneath her sakura tree, staring up at the thin branches—and if it was spring and he was lucky, the flowers as well—while waiting for the jubilant woman to find him. She always did, calling him by the nickname that he come to despise with every fibre of his being—"BB"—and then she'd laugh at him because all he did was look at her with some type of expression; he wished he knew what it looked like. Then she'd drag him into the house and give him some tea, talking to him about anything and everything that happened since they last met; she'd give him a little time to regale his experience as well.

He knew that she was curious. It was possible to tell that she was growing older, and she didn't particularly like it either, that's why she often yelled at him for managing to look so "beautiful" even after five years. She was... getting suspicious.

"Hello, BB."

Byakuya smiled, his eyes moving from the barren sakura tree in front of him and towards Sakura standing on her balcony. Her hair was a bit longer than the last time they had met seven months ago, when it was spring. Now it was winter, so the flowers on her tree were gone, in hibernation. "Greetings, Blossom."

She giggled, though the mirth didn't reach her eyes. This worried him. She always laughed. She laughed almost every minute they had spent together for that month that time ago. She seemed happy, content with her life. So what was wrong now?

"What is the matter?"

She hugged herself tighter as she approached him, her feet burying under the snow that layered her backyard in a pure sheet of white. She wore black earmuffs and a green scarf wrapped at least three times around her neck, along with a dark pink jumper. She looked warm at least, but still sad.

Sakura stood before him, her nose pink due to the cold. "It's kind of nothing."

"It isn't nothing if it upsets you," Byakuya replied.

She smiled but the glee disappeared quickly. "You know how I love sakura flowers, right?"

"Of course."

The pinkette parted her lips to reply but then noticed his own attire. "Geez, BB. Aren't you cold in that?" He was wearing something akin to his shinigami attire, but it was all black, and his usual white scarf around his neck.

"Sakura. Don't avoid the question."

She huffed. "I'm just worried." His silence was an encouragement to go on. "You should know. You travel a lot, so you'd hear the rumours." Yes. He knew as soon as she said that. He knew why she was worried, and upset, and scared. "I don't like winter but... times are changing. People are predicting that someday, during my lifetime still, that winter will be all-year round." She was shivering.

"I..." she breathed out shakily. "I don't want it to be winter all the time. Then it'll never by spring and..." she cast her eyes to her sakura tree, "...I'll never see my flowers again. I'll be just like them. Dead."

"You won't be gone like them, Sakura."

"No, but I might as well be," she replied bitingly. "I've got friends, Byakuya. I'm still alive, I'm respected, I'm strong, I'm looked up to but... my life died when my son did. The only thing that was driving me on was... well," she giggled, not looking him in the eyes as snow rained down around them, "...there are actually two things." It was then that she stared him square in the eyes. "It's just been my flowers and you, BB."

Byakuya sighed at the nickname, causing the pinkette to giggle. She was wounded but she didn't know what she wanted that would help herself heal. She knew that... she felt like she didn't exist. There wasn't a single thing in her life that she was excited about or was looking forward to, except for her sakura tree and him. This made his heart flutter for some reason, as though Senbonzakura had released some sakura petals within him and they were all trapped in a small gust of wind.

"I'm flattered, but—"

"—hey, it was no confession of love, BB."

He chuckled. "And here I was hoping for it." Sakura laughed.

"How long do you plan to stay here this time, BB?" she asked as she turned and headed for her home.

Byakuya followed. "Until I get rid of that infernal nickname."

She giggled, shouting "Never!" triumphantly and punching the air as she scampered inside. The shinigami shook his head as her figure disappeared through the door. Then he noticed something. Byakuya blinked, onyx eyes narrowing on the small pink petal that was lying on the surface of the snow, the white, frozen ice falling around it but not burying it.

It wasn't possible. It was winter, first of all, not spring, and even if it were possible for the flower to bloom, how did a petal end up on the top of the ground?

He peered from side to side and then to the sakura tree, eyeing it with his brow raised. He stared at it until he began to feel the tip of his nose turn cold, and he only pulled away when Sakura appeared in front of him once more, her arms wrapped around her waist. "Ya know, it won't grow anything just by looking at it, BB. If it did, I'd invite you over more often."

Byakuya stared at her. "I'm coming."

"Uh huh." She nodded, unsure. "You better be. You drink more of my tea than I do and I've made enough to water a paddock of horses."

Surprised, the shinigami widened his eyes a smidgen and whispered out, "you lie."

As soon as she rolled her eyes and giggled, he knew she was just joking. "Gotta give me props though, BB. A horse is more like you."

"How so?"

Sakura blushed, burying her chin and tip of her nose into her scarf wrapped around her neck. "Well, there's the elegance, beauty, pride..." she looked up, her green eyes peering over the brim of her clothing. "...life-saving."

"Please, I'm blushing."

She gaped, scanning his face for any signs of red that would hint that he was true to his word. After looking over his impassive—but perhaps mischievous expression—she noted there was nothing of the sort. She pouted. "You liar."

"Who? Me?"

"Ya know, I think you've been hanging out with the Terrible Twins too much."

"What makes you think that?"

"You were never this sarcastic until you met them."

Byakuya chuckled. "Try Shikamaru, Blossom."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "He's too lazy to even be sarcastic anymore. That's what _he_ said at least."

"Oh? And when did he say this?"

"Last time you came over." She nodded, sure of herself. Feeling the coldness nipping at her skin, Sakura then sprinted inside with Byakuya following behind, but not until he picked up the sakura petal from the snow—the pinkette didn't notice.

"It seems that Shikamaru and I have been affecting each other too much."

"What do you mean?"

He paused and the two glared at each for some time before Byakuya looked away and said, "Nothing."

"Nothing, my ass, and don't you dare comment!"

"Commenting to that is beneath me, Blossom, and you know it."

"Feh," Sakura grunted, serving some of her tea to him. He took it and had a sip, ignoring her heated look. Unknown to her, his fingers curled around the small sakura petal in his pocket.

* * *

"I should go," Byakuya said suddenly, rising from his seat and tilting his head at Sakura to let her know that he'd prefer not to leave but had no choice.

Sakura pouted, puffing out her bottom lip that then covered her top. "Why?" she whined. "What do you have to do all the friggin' time?"

"Language."

"Screw language, BB. Please stay."

Byakuya sighed, stretching a little and then shaking his head. "Don't beg, Sakura. It's not becoming of you."

Sakura dropped her forehead onto the table, groaning in annoyance. Her fingers were still wrapped around her cup that was now empty, so he quickly stole her mug and put it on the sink with his. She thrummed her nails on the table, burying her chin into her palm as she watched him carefully, until he made a move for the door. She sprung up, meeting him there at the same time.

She knew what her expression looked like, and even though she gave him the same one every time he left, she still did it, hoping that it made him feel guilty, just a little, for leaving. She loved his company perhaps a little too much.

Her thoughts were jarred as soon as she felt a feathery touch ghost over her cheek and she darted her eyes to the side, catching sight of a pink petal tracing her cheek. She trailed her vision from the fingers pinching the tip of the petal end to the hand and then the arm of Byakuya. She felt small all of a sudden and air left her body as soon as she locked eyes with his.

Chills exploded over her body at once and she longed to look away but she couldn't tear her gaze from his.

"You'll be fine until we meet again, Sakura," Byakuya stated warmly, twirling the petal against her cheek so that it made her giggle. So she was ticklish. He smiled, twisting the pink flower part so that it rested in the palm of his hand. Slowly, and quietly, he grabbed her hand and turned it over, placing the sakura petal into her own palm before encouraging her to curl her fingers over the top of it gently. "Take it."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up as she looked to their hands. His skin... was so warm against hers that it made more bumps appear on her skin.

"But not without a price."

"Huh?" She lifted her head quickly, only to widen her eyes as she felt his lips against her forehead and his hand glide up her neck and jaw so that his slender fingers tucked into her hairline.

_You're the best._

Her skin tingled under the touch and breathing began to get even more difficult. Even though she had goose bumps, she also felt warmth sear over her skin at his contact. It was maddening. And her mind went blank when he pulled back, taking a step onto the balcony and stretching her hands out before kissing her knuckles slightly.

_I adore you._

"Again sometime, Blossom," Byakuya said, his penetrating gaze making her heart thump as she caught his eyes. All she could do was meekly nod at him before he disappeared in a blink and heartbeat.

He was gone.

Until next time.

* * *

A year passed.

The rumours of winter becoming a permanent season throughout the year had come true. Trees were often always bare, and flowers were in hibernation, even the sakura tree that Byakuya always looked at every time he came.

Like usual, the branches were thin and covered in snow, threatening to break under any forceful gust of wind that would pass by. However, that was about the only same thing around there now. Her garden was covered entirely with the white frozen water, and the backdoor, when he looked at it, was closed and locked. The wood was repainted a different colour, a rusty red, and the floorboards on the balcony were waxed, something that Sakura never got around too.

The family living there now were a bit more about being neat than the previous owner and he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting them just yet. Apparently they moved in three to four months ago.

He looked back to the sakura tree, his eyes roaming the thin branches and its wearing trunk, and he stayed like that for an hour, until a voice cut in.

"Hey you! Off my lawn, you idiot!"

Started—again—Byakuya whirled around to find a little girl pointing a finger at him accusingly, her chubby face red with anger about him being on their property. Her shouting alerted the rest of the residents, and the father came out onto the balcony, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder comfortingly.

"Now, Now, Shico." He was tall, with brown hair swept back off his eyes. Blue eyes stared into the shinigami's black ones, contemplating. "Hello. May I ask why you are on our property?"

Byakuya backed away, bowing to the man in respect. "My apologies. I was reminiscing."

"Oh? Were you friends with that Uchiha woman? Sakura Uchiha?"

He nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Was, you mean. She was killed six months back. Where have you been?"

The news didn't surprise Byakuya. He already knew that, choosing to first visit the sakura tree where they first met, and then to her grave. "Travelling."

The man guided her daughter back inside; she scowled at the shinigami-traveller before she disappeared. "Not much to see these last few months. Every region is covered in snow, even the Wind Country is getting there."

"I know." There was a brief moment of silence. "Please, excuse me. I need to visit a friend."

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji's loud voice boomed down the corridor, startling a few shinigami that were walking passed the said shinigami. Byakuya halted on his way, looking over his shoulder to see his red-head Lieutenant sprinting towards him with a surprising grin on his face.

"Lieutenant Abarai," Byakuya greeted tonelessly as the red-head slowed to a stop beside him and panted quietly.

"Just got back, eh?" Renji laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Too long a mission if you ask me, Captain. Six years in the shinobi region; just scouting and doing the ritual." He shook his head.

"Did you not do your paperwork, Lieutenant?"

Renji face-faulted, almost tripping over his own feet at the accusation. "Of course I did!" He sighed, raking the back of his neck. "Did you ever meet up with Captain Hitsugaya while you were there?"

"Once or twice. He got some souls that I missed."

"We got a fair number of graduates too. The ninja that came through and became shinigami advanced pretty far, graduating from the academy in half the time that a normal soul would. Impressive, I say, but they're quite arrogant nonetheless."

"You can talk."

Renji laughed awkwardly, wanting to say the same thing back but knew that if he did he'd probably end up with a punishment he'd prefer not having. "I need to go do some..." he paused, blinking, before going red and muttering out, "...paperwork."

As his Lieutenant walked away embarrassed, Byakuya let himself smile. He continued in the direction he was going in before until he reached the door to his office. Sliding it open, he was relieved to see it in the same state that it was—pretty much—back when he had left Soul Society for the mission. There were a few papers scattered across the floor but it was more than likely that the wind had done that.

He sighed, stepping into his office, his feet thumping quietly against the floorboards. Ironically, a gust of wind came through at that same time and the familiar scent of flowers hit his nose. His heart lurching at the remembrance of Sakura, Byakuya turned around, seeing the sakura trees outside his office that were filled with the pink flowers, their petals falling gracefully to the grass below.

Sakura.

He had spent at least a year without seeing her face, which somehow made his mission feel a lot longer. He managed it though, enduring the bitter coldness of the sheer winter in the regions. He couldn't help but agree that winter wasn't his favourite season either, but he wouldn't say that to Hitsugaya, who appeared to have loved his time in the shinobi regions.

The wind blew by again and some of the pink petals landed on the balcony just outside his door, tumbling and twisting as the wind played with it against the wood. Eventually, some were pushed to his feet and he stared at the pink petals fondly as they jittered against his sandals before he bent to pick it up.

Even if Sakura did end up passing on, she would have no memory of who he was. Which was painful. He only hoped that he'd never actually see her then. But things never seemed to go his way.

As soon as he wished that, there was a stream of loud thumping's on the wood of the balcony outside his office, and before long, he saw a figure skid up to his room and peek in.

Byakuya widened his eyes at the familiar pink that curtained bright green eyes as the woman peered into the office. Seeing him standing there like a dummy, the shinigami stepped gingerly into the room, wringing her hands with her shinigami shihakshou. He analysed her in a fury, his outer appearance seemingly calm and relaxed but there was a rage burning within him.

She looked the same as when he last saw her. She had plenty of laugh lines around her face and her pink her was at least to her shoulder blades, looking freshly cut. Her green eyes were shining brightly, as though she was a teenager once again. And at her hip was a Zanpakuto, its hilt weaving's blue and silver.

"Excuse me?"

Her voice shook Byakuya form his thoughts and his vision sharpened on her form in front of him; she looked uncertain. "Yes?" His own voice felt and seemed foreign.

"Are you Captain Kuchiki? Of the sixth squad?"

He felt his chest cave at those words. He had been hoping—foolishly—that she'd remember him, somehow. But it was ridiculous to hope for it. He sighed, attempting to hide his disappointment with himself. "Yes. I am."

"Would you happen to know where Lieutenant Abarai is?" she asked hopefully. Her posture hinted that she was intimated by him.

He didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to leave his presence. He hadn't seen her for a year and such little time—for a shinigami—was required for him to realise just how much he wanted to be with her. It was wrong. Bad.

So why was he standing before her, tracing the sakura petal, that he captured before, over her cheek, whispering, "Sakura," through dry lips. He must have been insane.

She gasped, her green eyes wide as she stared at him in surprise. "C-Captain Kuchiki."

"We meet again... Sakura," was his response, as though he didn't even hear her speak.

Her body trembled as he twirled the petal against her skin like that time. She wanted to hold it in, but she couldn't. She giggled, making Byakuya lose his mind for a split second as he remembered back.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

He paused, not tearing his eyes from her ivory skin. He really shouldn't have said what he said next. It was wrong. But yet he did it. "I knew you once... Blossom."

Realisation sparked instantly in her eyes, like glass shattering and revealing something behind, and Byakuya felt something—hope—soar through him as soon as he saw it. She recognised that nickname. He knew she did. And his noble self was currently locked up by a different type of feeling as he tried to interpret what Sakura was thinking.

Emotions coursed through her expressions like a rabbit bounding across a flat field. It was hard to tell at all.

But then he felt something warm seep throughout his body, he felt _alive_, as soon as Sakura croakily, whispered out, "BB."

And then something else happened that had happened since Hisana had died. This feeling flooded his entire body at once, and before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders and reeled her into him, tears slowly leaking from his eyes as he buried his nose and lips into her nape. She shivered at the touch, bringing her own arms up to wrap around his lean waist. It was nice and warm, something he hadn't felt since he had kissed her forehead and knuckles back then.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes. It was comfortable, something they didn't want to tear from each other in haste.

It was when Byakuya opened his eyes once more, his lashes fluttering due to the tears he had shed before, that he saw the flowering sakura trees and realised, quickly, what he wanted to do. "Sakura," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear. She shivered, chirping to let him know that he had her attention. "Turn around."

It took her a bit to unlatch her fingers from his haori as she shifted in his arms, looking out over the balcony and then the small garden in front of her. She quietly gasped as soon as she saw the trees, their branches dropping dozens of petals at once so that it made a picture-perfect veil on the waterworks behind the trees.

She was in awe until she felt feathery caresses on her cheek again, and she giggled, tilting her head away from the petal. "Enough of the sakura kisses, BB."

* * *

_Written partly because I wanted to and because the pairing won the poll in my profile._

_It isn't quite the best as halfway through I had another story idea, so it got difficult to finish. Also, I'm posting it now because the next chapter of River of Tears may be a bit late. I've been sick for the past four days and my inspiration for writing it, although still very high, isn't just working out, but this oneshot managed to escape my fingertips. One last thing is I do not know when sakura's bloom, so if you do know, you can tell me?_

_Furthermore, apologies to those who reviewed my latest chapter of River of Tears. I've been meaning to respond but I'm afraid that I probably won't thankyou properly until I post the next chapter. =)  
_

_I hope it's still liked. It's actually kind of fluffy! Sorry if it isn't what you're expecting though. Was fun for me to write nonetheless, which should be the main thing. :D_

_. I have a BLExNAR forum up now, so just check my profile to find it if you're interested._

_. If you liked this, please check my other BLExNAR oneshots, along with my story River of Tears._

_Thankyou! And please review + give support and yeh! :3_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto or Bleach._


End file.
